Lady Freya of Vanaheim
Lady Freya of Vanaheim, Governor Rotbart's wife Age: 120, rejuved to 20, deceased M: 20+ 3 = 23(41) (+24 martial bonus) I: 15 + 3 = 18(24) A: 18+2=20(28) L: 11(12) P: 15 = 15(21) D: 23 + 7 = 30(35) C: 15+5=20 (+125 combat bonus) Stunningly Beautiful (+4D, +1I, far more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Freya Njorordatter is considered to be the most beautiful woman in the Nine Worlds. Men who meet her often find themselves agreeing with her just so that she will continue to smile at them. Tainted Bloodline (-1D, -1P) – Many members of Freya's bloodline have developed psychic powers; indeed, in later life her father awoke his own Warp-born powers and became a Sanctioned Psyker and the best Diviner currently on the Nine Worlds. Blood of the Vanir (+1M, +1D, +1C) – Freya is of the Vanir, the rulers and warrior class of Vanaheim, and as such she has some of the Vanir's martial skills and beauty. Expert Sword Maiden (+3C, +30 to combat rolls using a sword) – Freya is a Sword Maiden, a member of a group of warrior women that many of the Aesir and Vanir ladies have joined. As such, she is a skilled swordswoman. Settled Down (+3D, +2I, slightly more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – The combination of the relationship that she has forged with her husband over the last decade and her imminent motherhood have proved to be enough for Freya to bring her bad habits about fidelity and lust under control. Freyr's Twin (+2M, +1C, knowledgeable about Naval Combat) – Freya is the twin sister of Admiral Freyr, the senior Admiral of the Nine Worlds. She has almost always been close to him and has picked up a lot of the skills needed for an admiral from him, and is supposedly one of the best Naval tacticians in the Nine Worlds. Aspiring Theological Scholar (+1L, +1P) - Since Syr developed an interest in theology Freya has been studying many religious texts in an attempt to stay ahead of the questions that Syr asks. This has strengthened both Freya faith and her understanding of the new Imperial Truth. Administrator (+2A) – Her time running Helheim Void Command has force Freya to further develop her administrative talents, to the point where she can now easily manage one of the larger organisations in the Avernus system. Freya Njordordatter, the niece of Governor Olaf of Vanaheim and twin sister of Admiral Freyr, is probably the best-connected woman in the Nine Worlds as well as the most beautiful. Freya is a skilled warrior who is nearly the equal of her brother both as an Admiral and as a fighter. Her uncle has offered you her hand in marriage and she is not opposed to the union and in fact supports it. This may be enough to reduce her (legendary) tendency to have affairs with anyone who catches her interest. She was killed by a Deaths Head Blink Spider seventy-three years after the founding of Avernus, while having dinner with her family.